


Mage gets egged by the Butt Witch

by TripleSoftySupr3me



Category: Trick Moon (Cartoon), Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Oviposition, Please let me know if that's not the right tag, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, i guess, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleSoftySupr3me/pseuds/TripleSoftySupr3me
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Please do not inform the Geneva Convention, though I'm sure they'll find out anyway.
Kudos: 4





	Mage gets egged by the Butt Witch

A faint hint of old musk wafted through the air of the dim lavender forest. The octopus-shaped plants swayed lazily as Mage walked through the clearing. The humid wind from the nearby sea sent a crude shiver up his spine. He pulled the slightly creased map of the new mission out of his knapsack. Yep, this had to be the right way.

“You’re serious? Oh, for the love of… “

“You lost, again, to a group of SMALL, weak little CHILDREN?!”

Dr Bleak’s last orders bellowed around in his mind as his eyes turned to the sandy ground.

“You have failed me for the last time, Mage. Resting on your only laurel won’t get you any praise here.”

He kicked a stone out of his way as he continued on. It clattered in a vaguely cathartic manner, before combusting into flame. Mage flinched away from the sight, but it did not light any of the foliage surrounding it. Instead, it let off a small bang, spreading harmless confetti over the neighbouring shrubs. This world was… not predictable, to say the least. Mage shuddered and kept moving.

“I have another mission you can’t possibly fail. I have an… ally of sorts in another plain of reality. Deliver this message to her, and await her instructions.”

He put away map and pulled out the large envelope. The intricate floral detailing was harder to make out in the spotty lighting, but from the weight he could tell it had more than just a plain letter inside. Some kind of bribe, perhaps? A gentle shake of the package revealed no answers.

A glimmer from up ahead caught in Mage’s exposed eye. He flinched back into the shade, before more carefully attempting an observation. An enormous vacuum cleaner stood before him in a small clearing, lined on all sides by those peculiar trees. This was, somewhat unbelievably, the place.

Mage put away the letter and hopped over to the enlarged device. It didn’t seem to have any obvious opening from the outside, unless he really had to crawl through the vacuum head lying in the literal dirt. There was an oversized circle on the main body of the device, but whether it was a proper entrance or an ‘on’ switch had to be tested. A tentative press on the surface proved that it was unfortunately the latter, and it sucked him through the cleaner end face first.

He landed with a thud on the cold, hard floor. He cautiously rolled over and sat up. While his left side was now sore, nothing had been broken just yet. He shook the fluff out of his hair and readjusted his familiar hood.

A thick yet artificial cherry scent invaded his nose. He grimaced as he flung his hands over his face. The shoddy perfume had no obvious source in the room before him, which in itself was a hard sight to behold. The walls consisted of interlocking patches of textured pink fabric, strangely mottled and overbearing. Lighting in the room appeared to come from several strange, bright circles, which had no clear placement in the room besides ‘in empty space’. A titan’s compact mirror lay leisurely in the centre of the room, with the inside turned into a queen-sized bed. A large divot in the floor surrounded it, encircling it as the room’s main centrepiece. As he stood up, he took in the sight of a large birdcage just above the main bed, half of it glinting in the light, the other half decrepit and rusting. To his left was a shockingly normal-looking fridge, part of a larger kitchenette, casually embedded in the uncanny wall. A little beyond that was something resembling a small office space.

“Oi, who’s there?!”

The deep, masculine voice boomed throughout the room. Mage shuffled against the wall, muscles tensing up from the shock. He nervously shuffled next to the refrigerator, unable to see the arbiter of the voice.

What appeared to be a humanoid woman slunk into view, leaning back, arms crossed in front of her. She towered over Mage; her pallid green face twisted into a bored grimace.

“Yes, you, you insolent little vermin,” The woman scowled as she stalked closer. “State your business here before I throw you out like the rubbish you clearly eat out there.”

“I… Dr Bleak has sent me as a messenger,” He muttered, throat dry with tension as he pulled out the prepared parcel. “He informed me you were an ally? I… I await your further instructions.”

She swiped the envelope out of his grip. Mage hissed as he folded and unfolded his stinging hand.

“Dr Bleak, eh?” The woman started smirking as she turned and opened the letter with a swish of her fingertips. “I haven’t heard from that cretin in ages; wonder if he’s had any worse luck than me...”

Her eyes scanned vivaciously across the paper in her hands, face contorting from sarcasm to intrigue as the details emerged. Mage continued standing, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he watched her expressions shift. Where exactly was this going? He shuffled towards the exit he had just came from. It looked like the only one in the room.

“Hmm… Oh, I see now… Well then, ‘Mage’, I do have a mission for you,” Her voice took on a faux-reassuring tone. “Just sit down and wait on that bed. I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

With that, she strode off to the kitchen with an odd spark in her step. Mage did as he was told, cautiously avoiding the dip in the floor, which he saw now had… bedding? Cushions? Whatever it was, it looked a lot like the wall texture. He placed himself at the edge of the bed, taking note of the soft springy texture beneath him. He would definitely have preferred a chair at this point.

Was this normal? He hadn’t heard anything about Dr Bleak having any allies to speak of, and he was sure this one at least would be mentioned.

He pondered this as he watched the woman, now ecstatic in her movements as she paced her kitchen cupboards, taking out what seemed to be all manner of paraphernalia. A perfume bottle here, a blush pan set there, until they completely obscured the countertop below. She then concentrated on getting a little bit of everything in a tall glass off to the side, the colours convulsing vibrantly with each new addition. Finally, she pulled a small indigo bag out of the main envelope, its contents shimmering from the nearby lights.

“Well, he certainly knows quality, at least,” the woman grinned as she toyed with the package in her hand. She took a small measuring spoon from the counter, and carefully measured out as little of the substance as she could manage, before dumping it in the main glass. What was once a vibrant sap green soon bloomed into a deep ultramarine blue. She eyed the glass, her grin splitting open like a fresh wound. Mage diverted his eyes to the side as she inhaled the potion in one gulp.

“Absolutely smashing!” she cheered, her eyes glinting as she carelessly tossed the glass in the sink. “Now, take off your clothes, and bend over for me.”

“Wait, what?!” Mage stammered, jumping to his feet, eying the ringed exit. “Why-Why would I need to do that?!”

“Because I told you to, you little scrote,” Her voice deepened as she strutted over to him, her tone souring. “You have been a useless, impudent, and completely incompetent example of a henchman. For that, you have been gifted for personal use by _me_. Now let me get this over with.”

“N-No!” Mage ran for the exit, leaping over the divot in the floor. He summoned a flurry of crystals by his side to block her, their forms gleaming in the light.

Only a moment too late.

She struck down his escape in a single swipe, this time with a third arm at her side. Before he had the chance to breathe, a fourth had pinned him to the bed by his throat. His body contorted fruitlessly in the creature’s grip, as she positioned herself above him, a spider sizing up her prey. Her free hands gently traced around his jumpsuit, teasing for the best seams to rip away. The hand around his neck shifted as she tore vigorously, not even stopping as skin and fur impeded the paths of her talons.

“Agh! No-!”

“QUIET!” She scolded as she finished her work, rendering his clothes into tatters. Only the small hood on his head remained as she flung the crimson scraps to the floor.

“Why, your body’s so… feeble! Like a spindly little mite!” She cackled, her voice resounding through the walls. “I haven’t seen quite a sad henchman’s body for…” Her thoughts trailed off, her eyes flitting up to the old birdcage.” Well, for quite some time now. But no matter! This is the present, and I have a _job_ to do, so I might as well do it!”

Her smile returned in full force, almost mask-like as she returned to her hostage. Vibrant fuchsia irises bore over the exposed body on display. A few spare fingertips stroked across the featureless crotch of her own crimson bodysuit. Was this… preparation?

Mage winced as her breathing devolved into moist, shallow wheezes. He clenched his eyes shut, begging to wake up somewhere else, for this to all be some horrid nightmare from a dodgy tuna sandwich. He could almost see the soft glint of the machinery of the main lab, of which he could stare at for hours begging for sleep, as mechanical whirrs and clicks caged him from slumber every night. Footsteps of Dr Bleak’s workers clattered across the floor, uncaring of their own volume as they echoed through the dorms. The bedding beneath him was from his own standardised bunk, built more for utility than comfort. All he had to do for the day was just go to sleep, and try again at stealing the moonstone in the morning. His breath mimicked the snoring of his fellow henchmen, so soft and yet always so loud.

A tightened grasp on his neck pulled him out of that fantasy. His breath caught in his throat, eyes darting frantically at the solid grin barely a hair away from his face.

“Feeling a little tired, are we?” She cooed mockingly. “Well, I’ve got something to wake you up!”

His gaze followed hers, down to her pelvis, far too close to his own.

Serrated edges glinted in the amber light. A length of strong, tapered muscle between them had slithered out into view. It had to be at least a metre long. The slightest rhythmic pulse coursed through it as it circled around in the warm air.

He forced his eyes back to the monster above him, as pleading an expression as he could muster pressed upon his face.

“Please, please don’t do this to me…”

The grin deepened into her skull, eyes narrowing into a mischievous glint.

In a single surge of her hips, the appendage buried itself deep inside of him. Mage yelped and tried to kick himself away, but more hands surrounded him and held him in place. The monster prowled over top of him, forcing a squeak out of him as her ovipositor tunnelled deeper into his digestive tract. It slammed against his prostate on the way in, wringing out an unequal mixture of pleasure and pain into his system, that made stars glitter in his eyes as bile surged into his throat.

He writhed relentlessly as the monstrosity between his knees split apart at the base, forming blunted, spherical nodes, a few of which started trailing up the same way through his rectum. The gentle presses and surges as they made their way in sent hot shivers up his spine, blossoming into a tepid arousal. Mage lurched again as the nodes rolled around inside, trying to stimulate him further.

He shook his head, teeth grit. Tears spilled down his burning cheeks. He didn’t want to feel like this! He desperately tried to drag himself away from these strange sensations invading him, but the monster above had clasped his limbs too tight.

She thrust forward like a hammer shark, tearing into the soft rectal skin. An agonised scream wrestled out of his throat as he tried to dart away. She did not relent. Her claws dug into his skin, another warning for him to remain silent. A solid round mass started to work its way into his system. His teeth were on the verge of cracking as it rolled through his intestines, nausea following its path closely.

It sat heavily in his belly as she continued thrusting. Another joined it, binding him firmly to the ground from the inside out. The woman’s eyes rolled back as sped up, filling him quickly with spawn after wretched spawn. Mage squirmed in agony as his walls were stretched tight, gasping, pleading for his straining abdomen, his sides singed from the abhorrent swelling.

Just as he thought his guts would rip in half, the horrid device slunk out of him as quickly as it came. The woman exhaled, a long gasp rolling out towards the ceiling. The ovipositor retracted into her body, leaving no sign of its presence.

“Well, that was a grand old time, wasn’t it?” She smirked, admiring her work, hazy face half cradled in one of her hands. She got up unhampered and strutted to the kitchen, nary a sign of exhaustion as she headed for one of the cupboards.

Mage still lay on the bed, still struggling to catch his breath. Tears blurred his vision as he warily searched the room. Her back was turned, the exit unguarded. This might be his only chance.

His stomach churned violently as he tried to pick himself up. Needles forced themselves into his thighs as he tried to balance himself, biting his lip, trying not to throw up. He struggled to keep his head up, trying to find the point where he wouldn’t plummet back down. Just as he made his first step, yet another hand plunged him back into the bedding, pressing deep enough to pluck a wet sputter from his throat.

“Thinking of running away already?” The woman grinned as she returned to the bed and turned on the telly. “Tough luck, you little bitch. You’re not getting out of here for a long time.”

Her claws ran through his exposed hair, catching on his hood. Her hand hovered for a moment over it, before settling on his shoulder instead.

He whimpered as she dragged him to the other half of the bed, and casually dropped him face-first into a musty pillow. She plonked herself on the more well-used one and turned her attention to the talking screen, a pint of ice cream at her side.

Mage grimaced as he tried to reorient himself on the new patch of fabric. His head swam as he tried to ground himself, but his arms wouldn’t stop shaking. He flung himself up again and again, only to be met with the same stuffy quilt in his face.

A devious chuckle hit his ear. He turned his head to just see the woman’s lilac hair flip back into place. He whimpered quietly as he tried again one last time, not even able to get his arms off the bed. The woman ignored him, turning the volume up on the TV as she leaned back into her cushion, taking in the mindless adverts.

He moaned as he lay stuck on the soft ground, fatigue drenching his bones along with his sweat. His blood broiled as his heart thudded in his head. He scowled at his overheating abdomen as it weighed him further into the bed.

He had to get out of here. 

He put what little thought his tired head could gather trying to think of a plan. Could he get out next morning? Possibly, if he managed to time everything right. Just work and wait until his legs behaved again, then run all the way back home. Dr Bleak could kill him for all he cared. He just had to be away from… from all of _this_.

His mind drifted back to the Moon Keepers. He knew they’d never have tricked him into something like this, but what good was that thought now? He struggled against the welling choke in his throat as he thought back to Prince. Mage shook his head again. _No, that was his own fault! He should’ve listened to me instead of those brats!_ The tears and snot running down his face did little to comfort him.

He forced himself onto his other side, curling up in defeat. No, that was his fault. If he really did keep losing to literal kids, then what on earth was he doing, thinking he was better than them? If he’d messed up enough in dealing with them to be sent here as some monster’s fuck-toy? He wheezed as more water poured from his face, hands covering his eyes, shielding him from the bright pink room.

He was sat under an old oak tree around the edge of the forest. The cool breeze rustled his hair as he watched the clouds roll on by. He was all on his own in the middle of the trees, nothing to do, nowhere to be, nothing to steal. Birds called softly from a nest in a nearby birch. He could just about see some... chicks if he looked hard enough.

He clung to the cool scenery of the glade, to the soft hills that traced along the sunset sky, to the silky grass between his fingertips. He was somewhere he could call home.

Teeth grit, a silent yearning to be there now, as the fog of slumber crept upon his form, to take him elsewhere by morning.


End file.
